


Moths, Messages and Mornings

by phanficsandklainebows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanficsandklainebows/pseuds/phanficsandklainebows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moth in Dan's room at 3am. So he texts Phil. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths, Messages and Mornings

A/N I was Inspired by Dan killing the moth in their gaming video.

Texts between Dan and Phil

02:57 - Phil?- D

02:57 - Phil??- D

02:58 - Phil? Are you awake?- D

03:00 - Dan? What is it? Why aren’t you asleep?- P

03:01- Dan?? I can hear you walking around in your room. What’s wrong?- P

03:01- Are you ok?- P

03:02 - There’s a moth.- D

03:04- Seriously? You just woke me up because of a MOTH?!- P

03:05- Phil, it’s on my lamp!- D

03:05- Dan, leave it alone and turn off the lamp. It’s fine, go back to sleep.- P

03:10- Phil? I don’t like it.- D

03:10- Phil? Can you come and kill it for me?- D

03:15- You’re still awake?!- P

03:15- and no! I’m not going to kill the poor thing!- P

03:16- Please?- D

03:17- Leave Timothy alone! You can come in here until he goes if you want..- P

03:18- Who the hell is timothy?!- D

03:20- Get it? TiMOTHy?! Lmao- P

03:21- Seriously Phil?! Now is not a time for your jokes! I’m terrified right now!- D

03:21- Sorry. Do you want to come through?- P

03:23- Please. I’m bringing my laptop. I’ll try not to keep you awake.- D

03:25- Okay.- P

A few minutes later Phil heard footsteps in the hall and he wearily reached for his glasses just in time to see his best friend padding through the door to his room.

“Hey.” He said softly, smiling at Dan, who waved timidly, his closed laptop tucked under his arm. Phil’s heart skipped a beat as he realised Dan was wearing one of Phil’s jumpers, the sleeves slightly too long, so just the ends of Dan’s fingers poked out. Dan had the hood up and his hair was all curly and adorable. Phil liked it like that. He was also wearing a dark pair of boxers to cover his lower parts and sure, Phil had seen Dan in boxers before but oh god. These left little to the imagination. He was brought back to reality by Dan speaking up.

“Sorry about waking you up…” Dan mumbled, coming to sit down on the bed and putting his laptop on Phil’s bedside table. Phil shrugged and patted the bed directly next to him.

“S’ok… Do you mind if I go back to sleep though?” he asked, not wanting to just fall asleep if Dan was still scared or something. Dan shook his head.

"It's okay..." Dan assured, yawning. "I understand, it's like, three thirty am..." he sighed. Phil smiled.

"Well if you're sure you're ok..." Phil said, lying back down and taking off his glasses again. "You could always sleep in here..." he mumbled, just as he slipped back into sleep. Dan looked at him, surprised. Had he meant that? No.. He was half asleep! Surely he could just lie down for a minute, I mean, the moth would be gone soon, right? Dan nodded, to himself, lying down next to Phil. He smiled. He was so nice and warm! There was nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed as your best friend, was there? What about cuddling? Because it seemed the two of them had subconsciously snuggled closer together already. Dan smiled to himself again as Phil let out a cute little snuffle. Hang on. Had he just used the word cute to describe Phil? His best friend of six years? Cute? Dan was now smiling like a lovesick maniac, and he lifted his legs up to wiggle his way under the blankets. He felt his bare legs brush against the soft fabric of Phil's pyjama bottoms, and he snuggled ever so slightly closer. Yeah, this was normal. Wasn't it?

Phil blinked wearily as he felt something tickling his neck. Upon opening his eyes completely, Phil nearly awed aloud at the adorable sight in front of him. Or rather, on top of him. Dan's head was resting on his chest, his mouth open and he was snoring ever so slightly. His hair was all ruffled, and it had been that brushing against his neck to wake him up. Dan mumbled something in his sleep and Phil smiled, although it was completely incomprehensible.

"Love you, Phil.." Dan mumbled, and Phil froze. Had he just?... Oh my god, Phil thought. He just... Wow. He- he likes me! Phil grinned.

"Oh crap.." he mumbled as a sudden realisation struck his bladder. He really needed to pee. He gently untangled himself from the still sleeping Dan, trying his best not to wake him, and climbed out of bed. Just as he reached the door he turned to look at Dan once more. He smiled giddily.

"And I love you, Dan.." he said softly, leaving the room. Just as Dan's brown eyes opened.


End file.
